


Delia Visits Scissor Street

by DraceDomino



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Humor, Lesbian Sex, Massage, Oblivious, Oil, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Salon Roquet is the hot new place on Scissor Street to give your Pokemon a fresh new look! At least...that's the intent.Delia's a bit of a ditz, and wanders inside thinking that it's a regular human spa. It all works out for her in the end, though, as she gets an erotic massage by a particularly fashionable redhead!
Relationships: Hanako | Delia Ketchum/Musashi | Jessie
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

Delia Visits Scissor Street  
-by Drace Domino 

“Welcome to Salon Roquet, the most stylish place in town!” Delia Ketchum was reading from a pamphlet as she strolled down Scissor Street, her brow lifted and her head tilted. “Here at Salon Roquet, we offer all the services needed for the most luxurious experience possible. Full makeovers, spa treatment, and massages!”

She somehow missed the part about it being an establishment for Pokemon only, despite the fact that the cover of the pamphlet was a Koffing and Ekans in the gaudiest outfits imaginable. With a spring in her step the young mother continued her way down Scissor Street, glancing from side to side and fawning over the fancy sights. It was well past time that she had herself a spa day, an afternoon to relax and treat herself in luxurious fashion. After all, it sure was lonely at the house with Ash on his Pokemon adventure, and it wasn’t like Pallet Town was bustling with excitement. This Salon Roquet sounded like the perfect place for an active, thirty-plus Pokemom to spoil herself with attention!

Again, the Koffing and Ekans in skirts and dresses on the cover of the pamphlet was pretty prominent. Really hard to miss.

As the door to the salon swung open and the newest visitor arrived, the stylish hosts bounced to the front of the lobby to greet her with a smile. A slender young woman with long red hair and a pair of glamorous glasses that matched her mane’s color and a handsome boy with light purple locks, both of them dressed in sleek, form-fitting kimonos. The pair dashed to each other’s side before their newest customer, and the woman spoke first with delight in her voice.

“Goooood afternoon, you style-minded customer! Welcome to Salon Roquet!” She gazed up and down across the older woman’s figure, nearly stumbling in her pitch before continuing. For an older woman wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a tucked-in mom shirt, she was one of the nicest women to walk in the door that day. “H-How can we be of assistance to you?”

“Just show us your Pokemon, and we’ll make them the talk of the town!” The boy continued the sales pitch, beaming. “Ohh, I can’t wait to see what you’ve got! Perhaps an adorable little Charmander? A breathtaking Butterfree? Maybe a very rare and very powerful Lapis with a shiny coat?! Just leave your very rare Lapras here with us, unattended, I swear it’ll be sa-”

Delia just watched as the redhead snatched her coworker into a sudden headlock, spinning them around and grumbling angrily at him. When they snapped back to their standing positions the young man looked a little roughed up, but the redhead was still smiling sweetly. So sweetly that Delia almost felt awkward, gazing down at the pamphlet again.

“Wait...Pokemon? I thought this was a regular salon.” She flipped through the pamphlet again, scrunching her nose up as she did so. There were a lot of pictures of a Victreebel with ribbons on its vines in it. “Aww, I’m sorry, my mistake. I don’t have any Pokemon, my son Ash is the Pokemaster in the family!”

“What?! No Pokemon? Well, why don’t you get out of he-”

James’ voice was immediately interrupted as the redhead, full tilt, spin kicked him into the back of the salon. Didn’t he hear her?! If this woman’s Ash was the same Ash with that rare Pikachu, this could be their big break! While James’ laid in a crumpled heap at the back of the salon, twitching and whimpering, Jessie darted ahead and grabbed Delia’s arm, ushering her forward.

“Ohh, we’re happy to take care of your needs too, dear! At Salon Roquet, beauty is for everyone!” She helped herself to dip a hand forward, and traced a slender fingertip underneath Delia’s chin. With deft motions she traced her touch from one side of the woman’s face to the other, cooing as she did so. Maybe flattery...but it was flowing from Jessie’s lips far more naturally than her usual lies. “Although, I don’t know if we'll be able to make you much more beautiful than this! Those cheekbones, those eyes, that smile…! Tell me, where would you like me to begin?!”

Delia lifted a hand, playfully pawing away Jessie’s own as a blush rushed over her cheeks. She walked with Jessie wherever the bespectacled salon girl chose to lead her, contently allowing her arm to rest within the other girl’s.

“Oh, you’re too kind! Honestly? I’d love a massage.” A tiny giggle rose from her throat. “I hope that’s not too much trouble, is it?”

“Of course not, dear!” Jessie lied, and continued ushering Delia to the back room of their salon. “Just...just right this way!”

This whole salon was nothing more than a scheme to steal rare Pokemon, and now? Now, Jessie was pulling their arch enemy’s uniquely hot mother to the back room to give her a massage. Usually, when their plans didn’t play out like intended it was a lot more painful than this.

“James! Watch the front!” Jessie roared behind her, and slammed the door behind them closed. The young man still ass-up in a pile of salon supplies just whimpered his agreement.

***

In the back of Salon Roquet there sat a waist-high table meant for massages, and even though Delia was no Pokemon it would serve them well enough. If Jessie was going to pry information out of the twerp’s mother she’d need to do everything she could to keep up appearances and make it seem like they were on the level, and the pressure was on as soon as the door closed behind them. With a careful hand Jessie lowered the lights just low enough so that the room was taken by a dull glow, and then stepped over to a table at the wall, eyeing up the oils and lotions they had purchased for their elaborate scheme. Sure, most of these oils were made for Pokemon, but one of them had to smell good enough for humans!

“All right, ma’am, if you’ll just lie face down on the massage table, we’ll get you all taken care of!” Jessie was focused on the bottles for the moment, uncapping each and every one and taking a sniff. Fire? Too spicy. Poison? Definitely out of the question. Finally, when she took a sniff of the Grass oil she was met with a particularly fragrant aroma - certainly enough for application on humans. “Perfect! Now, just tell me where you’d like me to staAAAAARRRRT!”

Jessie’s voice rose to a high pitch when she turned around to see Delia’s clothes on the floor and the naked mother crawling into position on the table. With a naive innocence Delia pressed herself flat and stretched out with a content sigh, uncaring that her surprisingly firm, round rump was on full display to the supposed massage therapist. She tucked her arms underneath her chin and even wiggled from side to side, seemingly oblivious to Jessie’s shocked reaction.

“Ahh, I haven’t had a massage in so long!” Delia cooed, and paused only long enough to reach a hand up and pluck her ponytail free, letting the rich brown hair cascade around her shoulders. After looping the holder around her wrist she settled back down once more, her eyes contently closing. “Ready! Oh, and can I get the hour long massage, please?” 

An hour. A full hour of rubbing down this mature beauty with oil. A full hour of digging her fingers against those beautiful curves, working the tension from her muscles, hearing her unleash whimpers and moans while the stress was sapped from her body. Jessie’s cheeks were a vibrant red as she heard the request, and one of her eyes just wouldn’t stop twitching while she processed it. This had to be the greatest any of their schemes had ever paid off!

Or at least it would be, if she’d actually remember to press her for information about the twerp...but she almost certainly wouldn’t.

“Y-Yes, right away! Let’s see here…” As Jessie stepped up, she glanced to a mirror sitting on the far wall, positioned long enough to give a full body view of the person being tended to. It let her see the gentle curve of one of Delia’s breasts squished against the table, but also provided a way for Delia to see her - and the incredible blush riding on her cheeks. Even in her black kimono and striking red glasses she was nervous enough to look like a rank amateur, so she quickly switched sides to keep her back to the mirror. That way, she could gawk all she wanted at the smackable mom rump that was facing up on the table.

With a trembling hand, Jessie held the bottle of oil above the small of Delia’s back and squeezed out a long, clear line of nectar to pool against her flesh. As it hit its target the older woman made a content murmuring noise, a sign of just what was to come. With her cheeks flushed red the undercover Team Rocket girl set the bottle back down and braced herself for impact, her mind spinning somewhere in between intense anticipation and a significant, bubbling nervousness. When her hands finally pressed down against that tiny puddle of oil and smoothed against Delia’s back, she simply gave a gulp that served as an indicator of her impending doom. This...was going to be a long hour.

“Ohh...that already feels so good!” Delia cooed, and nestled her head against her arms a little tighter. Her motherly figure was terribly tense - likely from all that worrying about her son - and as the other woman’s fingers pressed against her flesh she could already feel some of that pressure sap from her body. Her toes wiggled and her rump bounced as she shifted slightly in her spot, allowing a long, lingering sigh to pass over her lips as she did so. “Mmm...go as hard as you need to, please. I can tell, you’re an expert!”

“T-Thank you, m-ma’am…!” Jessie’s eye just wouldn’t stop twitching, and she was more thankful than ever that she had faced away from the mirror. Her hands slathered themselves in that tiny pool of oil before squeezing her palms up along Delia’s back, working against her flesh and pressing around those bare shoulders. Her fingers sunk in and she started to squeeze, working her thumbs in slow circles while the rest of her hands wrung gently at the woman’s flesh. Despite Delia’s claims to the contrary, Jessie didn’t have any real idea what she was doing, and was focused instead on simply letting her hands go wherever she felt was right. A recipe for disaster, to be sure.

The tiny room was quiet and still, save for the noise of Jessie’s slippery fingers rubbing across Delia’s back - and of course, the occasional moan of contentment passing from the older woman’s lips. Bit by bit Jessie continued to offer her treatment across her customer’s body, pulling her arms to the side and gently rubbing them down, all the way to the point of holding Delia’s palm in her hands and digging her thumbs against the center. The entire time, Delia laid completely limp and allowed Jessie to do whatever she desired, refusing to resist as her neck, shoulders, arms...nearly every inch of her became the subject of the redhead’s affections.

Ash and his Pikachu were the furthest thing from Jessie’s mind while she worked, and when she went back for more fragrant oil she realized something truly frightening - thus far, she had only done Delia’s upper half. It was a difficult enough feat to resist the urge to slide her fingers against the sides of those squished breasts or tease her fingers over her waist, but she realized with another nervous swallow that the most trying task was yet ahead of her. With her hand holding the bottle just above Delia’s rump, she took a deep breath and gave a slow squirt to test the waters of this newest madness.

“Hee! That tickles!” Delia chirped as her backside was crossed with a long line of oil, some of it smearing between her cheeks while the rest rolled on the opposite side, moving across her hips. She continued to shiver as Jessie applied oil down the back of both of her legs, drawing thin lines with it against sensitive, goosebump-riddled flesh. “S-Sorry! I’ll try not to squirm so much!”

“Ohh, squirm away!” Jessie’s response came before the girl really pondered the appropriateness of it, and she blushed even brighter. “I-I mean...uh...d-do whatever feels natural! I’m here to help, after all!”

She knew she wouldn’t be able to just dive right against Delia’s rear, as much as she sorely wanted to. Instead, her hands started at one of the woman’s calves, fingers sliding into the oil and working it around the surprisingly tight, tough muscle. Her lips narrowed and she gently stuck out her tongue while she worked, easing thumbs back and forth over Delia’s calf and working her fingers further along her leg. Despite the strange situation, she was making a genuine effort - this particular mother was too cute and too charming to be carrying around so much stress. That little twerp of hers was really making her worry!

“You...have lovely skin, ma’am.” The words slipped past Jessie’s lips as she bounced over to the other calf, pressing slippery fingers again to the woman’s muscles. Gradually, gently, with tender care she repeated the same process as before, always staying focused on the noises escaping from her client. “You...should visit more often. It’s a real treat to get a chance to serve you!”

“Mmm, I just might do that!” Delia giggled, eyes still closed and head still resting contently on her arms. “I could stand to have you give me a massage every day. Soooo relaxing…” She was practically melting underneath Jessie’s fingers, and it was enough to give the redhead confidence to continue. Past the calves, she worked her fingers over the back of Delia’s thighs, and again her thumbs did great work at squeezing against tense muscles and slowly relieving the pressure. Maybe all those early years trying to become a Pokemon nurse were paying off, since it seemed like the cocky Team Rocket girl had quite the knack for this!

Her attention to Delia’s rump was minimal, not wanting to be quite so forward quite so soon. Her palms pressed against the underside of her rear and her fingers spread wide, making sure that she was nicely oiled but too hesitant to dig her fingers inward. Still, from her vantage point she could see the oil slowly glisten down, slipping from in between the split of her rump to cascade across a pair of soft, pink folds. When the nectar glazed across that path Delia made a shivering moan, though to her credit, she tried to mask it. Otherwise, this might get awkward!

“Ah...r-roll over, ma’am!” Jessie finally found the strength to ask, as nervous as she was. “Please. If you like.”

“Mhmm!” As eager to please as ever, Delia slowly started to spin around on the massage table, squishing her well-oiled backside to the surface and laying flat underneath Jessie’s gaze. Even she was blushing in that moment, as any woman would be with her full, naked figure on display underneath a stranger’s gaze. A motherly, full bust with oil clinging to the sides and a plump-lipped slit just underneath a tiny patch of brown hair. Neatly trimmed, but clearly in maintenance mode - she was shaving for comfort, and not display purposes. A clear sign that Jessie wasn’t the only one that hadn’t had this sort of contact for a while. Delia kept her eyes closed to help control her own embarrassment, and Jessie was thankful for it. Anything to keep Delia from seeing her blushing, giggling, or even doing a little celebratory dance for what she was about to do.

Another few lines of oil drawn, and once more the redhead’s palms pressed against the smooth, supple flesh of her customer. She started by squeezing her hands against Delia’s belly, making a slow, purposeful path to steadily keep her glistening and soothed. She delicately twirled her fingers around Delia’s belly button - making the older woman giggle in the process - and then soon realized that of her two next destinations, neither would be elegantly handled. Did she travel north to Delia’s breasts, which were sorely tempting to caress and fondle? Or did she go south, where the older woman’s slit was still gently glazed in the oily runoff from her backside?

Jessie’s lips drew thin and she gave a massively nervous swallow, the color draining from her cheeks and her entire body trembling. Oil dripped from her fingers as she started to push her hands forward, finally moving to sink them against Delia Ketchum’s lovely, round breasts. As her fingers sunk against that soft and inviting flesh the older woman unleashed a tiny murmur, and from a glance towards her face Jessie witnessed the corner of her lips turn to a pleased smile. Since she didn’t immediately resist the contact the Team Rocket girl followed through on the gesture, squeezing her digits against those perfectly plump orbs and gently coating them in oil.

While Delia remained quiet, Jessie flat out held her breath the entire time, biting her lips together while tension quivered through her. Her gaze was focused upon Delia’s increasingly glistening tits, watching as her fingers coated every single curve with oil before finally daring to sweep towards her nipples. She passed over them both with a pair of wet thumbs only to find they were stiff underneath her touch, and became noticeably more so once they passed. Again, Delia’s murmur filled the air and the little smile crept heavier upon the corners of her lips, and again Jessie found herself lightheaded from the excitement in the air.

It was that state that was certainly clouding her judgement as she moved forward, swallowing nervously and resting her hip against the table to prevent her knees from going too weak. While her closest hand remained at Delia’s breasts the other one began to stretch lower, actively walking her fingers with a teasing touch across the woman’s belly. Delia merely laid there content and blushing as goosebumps lined her figure as readily as the oil, and when she first felt the soft drip of that glistening nectar against the patch of hair above her nethers she finally opened her eyes. Jessie went rigid with one eye twitching as she caught Delia staring back at her, her fingers perched at the mother’s fur and expecting to be strongly rebuked. She was pleasantly surprised when Delia just smiled, and spread her thighs a little in anticipation.

“My! You really do offer full relaxation services…!”

“Y-Yes, yes we do!” Jessie stammered, her fingers squeezing against that soft brown pelt and teasing her digits across the hair. “J-Just...rest and enjoy, ma’am!”

Delia did just that, and with her eyes closing once more Jessie was free to continue her lewd massage. One palm remained at the mother’s breast while the other finally dipped low, fingers moving to crest around the edges of the older woman’s hood and slowly begin to tease. Her center two fingers - slick with sweetly scented oil - rode on the outside of Delia’s slit while her thumb twisted forward to play with her hood, coating it thoroughly with a few tender swipes before nuzzling it with more pressure. Her work was slow and methodical, toying with every curve and angle with a delicate touch and making sure the outside surface was completely coated. She even twisted her hand to nip at the insides of Delia’s thighs, to which the older woman gave a chuckle and a squirm that only made Jessie blush harder.

“You...you have a lovely figure, ma’am…” Jessie finally cooed, just as her touch returned to Delia’s nethers and she began to bask her in attention. Two fingers, pressed taut together, finally hooked and penetrated her slit, working gently past the first knuckle until the second was just barely crowned. With Delia’s walls tightening upon her touch Jessie made sure to explore as much as she was able, always moving with the pace of a slow, concerned masseuse that was focused on her client’s pleasure. “It’s a pleasure to massage you…”

Ash? James? Pokemon? None of Jessie’s “professional” life was anywhere on her mind by that point. Everything that normally filled her thoughts was completely abolished by the presence of Delia, by that gorgeous older woman who was riding her fingers and rocking sweetly back and forth into her touch. Delia’s blush, her gasps, the excitement that was swelling underneath the chest Jessie was fondling...this was probably the least selfish Jessie had ever been, and she was diving into it without a trace of shame.

Deeper and deeper her fingers worked, relying far more on passion than experience. The hand at Delia’s breast soon slipped up and around the woman’s shoulder, and with care and precision Jessie hoisted her client up to a half-seated position, allowing her to drop her head against her shoulder. Cradling the naked mother, Jessie couldn’t help but finally turn to the mirror now, watching with a blush of her own at the scandalous display. Delia Ketchum, spread and grinding against her fingers, her own kimono wet from the impact of that well-oiled body against her own. Delia leaned against Jessie and squirmed in wicked glee against her, moving up her arms to hook hands to Jessie, eyes opening to gaze up at the younger woman being so very, very kind.

“Mmm…” Delia purred, staring up at the glasses-adorned redhead with a blush and a growing sense of urgency. “I...I’m starting to feel...r-really relaxed…”

“I’m happy to hear it, ma’am!” Jessie whispered in response, fingers now well past the second knuckle and hilted against Delia’s slit. As her center two digits worked back and forth within her the girl’s thumb continued teasing her hood, ensuring that Delia’s clit received constant attention throughout. She was crushing harder than ever on this gorgeous older woman, and she was almost bold enough to lean in and brush her lips to Delia’s own - almost, that is, until Delia’s peak suddenly struck. Jessie’s fingers were just too talented for her own good.

“Ahh…!” The older woman gave a sudden, sharp sound of absolute delight, her hips bucking from the massage table and her pleasure overwhelming her. The near-kiss that Jessie was hoping for was suddenly stolen from her lips, and instead she was left cradling Delia as her nethers grinded those wiggling fingers and her climax rolled with an intense ferocity. Trembling. Spasming. Shaking. Even a small squirt of joy that left a tiny puddle of nectar on the massage table. By the very end of it all Delia was marked with sweat as much as she was oil, and when Jessie moved to lay her flat against the table anew she was practically glowing in the aftermath.

“I...I hope you enjoyed your service today, ma’am.” Jessie cooed, and unhooked her fingers with caution. Ever-careful of Delia’s post-orgasm sensitivity, she merely stroked her thumb in a fluid motion across the trembling lips, but penetrated her no further. “If...if you’d ever consider returning for another massage, I’m sure that...that I’d be able to obli-”

“Do you do house calls?!” Delia snapped right back up, her eyes opening wide and her smile intensifying. Sitting upright on the table, she slapped her hands to Jessie’s shoulders, practically bouncing up and down as she did so. “Oh, please tell me you do house calls! I’ll pay you double!” After all, she had plenty of money - it wasn’t like she was buying groceries for two with Ash on his adventure.

Jessie, held within the older woman’s tight and passionate grasp, merely wore a massive smile and her eye returned to twitching again.

They’d probably fail to catch a single Pokemon with Salon Roquet - as par for course - but this was still the best scheme Team Rocket ever had.

The End.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just how deep are you getting into this con, Jessie? How long are you going to pretend to be a massage therapist? Sure, Delia is pretty oblivious now, but she's GOTTA figure out the truth sometime, doesn't she?
> 
> ...maybe not. Damn, this woman is dense.

Delia Visits Scissor Street  
Chapter Two  
-by Drace Domino

It wasn’t like any of Team Rocket’s evil schemes actually worked, anyway. At the end of the day they’d wind up flying through the air waiting for the inevitable crash to the ground, all without even getting close to finally catching Pikachu. With that in mind, so what if Jessie didn’t go with James and Meowth to ambush the twerps for the fifth time this month? So what if she helped herself to the Team Rocket coffers for a little extra money? She needed it, after all! How else would she buy all this extra equipment?

This heavy, heavy equipment.

“Hnnnnng…!” Jessie’s face wore a strained look as she drug the massage table behind her, one eye twitching from behind the frames of her stylish red glasses. A view of the people of Pallet Town gave her an odd look, but for a woman like Jessie that was par for course. She even stopped in her tracks to speak to a few of them, giggling as she held a hand to the back of her head and twisted from side to side. “Why, yes! Yes, I am startlingly beautiful! Feel free to stare!”

They were really staring because she was a weirdo that lurched out of Viridian forest wearing a fancy masseuse outfit and dragging a table and backpack behind her, but not even the strain of her efforts could possibly ding Jessie’s ego. Even with sweat on her brow and with an aching back from the long trek through the woods, the young woman was determined to make her way to the target house. Now that she had it in sight her strength was slowly renewed, and with quicker steps she marched ahead with a rapidly racing heart. This...this was going to be lovely.

Even if she’d need a massage herself after all this was done.

It had been three weeks since Delia Ketchum wandered into Salon Roquet, and even though their Scissor Street scam ended in the most predictable way (flying through the air, screaming, and blasting off again) Jessie was determined to keep a firm hold on the best thing she took from it. Even with their fake spa permanently closed Delia seemed outright addicted to the therapy provided by her favorite masseuse, and this was the third time since that she’d contacted Jessie for a housecall. And similarly, it was the third time Jessie made the long march through Viridian forest with her table and supplies, aching with every step.

It was worth it. Worth it to dip her hands into oil and smear them across Delia’s wonderful, motherly figure. Worth it to hear the woman’s sounds of satisfaction as she felt the tension ease from her muscles. Worth it to push the boundaries of what was decent between them, only to inevitably bring Delia to the point of tremendous climax. The only drawback was that Delia was still completely oblivious that Jessie’s services were outside the norm - just as she was oblivious that the stylish redhead that came to visit her so often was someone that habitually stalked and assaulted her son on a nearly weekly basis.

It really wasn’t hard to see where the twerp got his dense personality from.

Finally standing at the door, Jessie knocked swiftly and took one last chance to straighten out her attire. She wore her massage therapist outfit a little more scandalously that afternoon - with a slit up the side of her knee-length skirt that exposed a few extra inches of her beautiful thigh, and a few buttons at her collar left undone to give the faintest glimpse of cleavage. The entire outfit was a deep navy in color and particularly snug-fitting, hoping to show off the angles and curves of the woman wearing it. After all, Jessie was a feast for the eyes that deserved to be admired...at least by her own reckoning. With one final motion she adjusted the red-framed glasses on her face and held her hands contently behind her, waiting for Delia to arrive.

This was easily the most she’d ever worn a Team Rocket disguise, and...she had to admit, she was getting used to the way it held her.

“Oh, good morning, Jess!” Delia greeted her visitor with a name only she was permitted to use - if James or Meowth ever dared calling her simply Jess, they’d be looking at the business end of a temper tantrum. But for Delia…? She was willing to stand there and accept the blush. “Thank you so much for coming all this way again. Come in, come in, I’ve already cleared out some space in the living room!”

“It’s good to see you again, ma’am.” Jessie smiled as she followed behind Delia, trying to keep her eyes off of the sight of her magnificently plump rear gripped within her jeans. There’d be plenty of time to oogle her ass later, once it was properly oiled and sitting face-up waiting for her hands. “I’m happy that you’ve been enjoying our sessions together so much.”

“Ohh, they’ve been absolutely wonderful!” Delia spun on a heel as she guided Jessie deeper into the living room, motioning to a spot where she’d pushed aside the couch to clear an area. Stepping into Delia’s home was never exactly comfortable for Jessie for a variety of reasons - from the countless photos of the twerp on the wall, to the knowledge that just up the stairs was Delia’s bedroom, somewhere that she desperately wished to get invited into. The place had a pleasant smell and was heavy with domestic bliss, showing to Jessie that Delia was a much better mom than the twerp deserved. How could he leave a plump-assed beauty like this behind?! Jessie’s train of adoring thought was cut off as Delia spoke up again, right as she moved out her hands to help the woman set up the massage table.

“Oh, and the makeovers you’ve been giving me afterwards are a big, big hit!” Delia giggled, gazing into the rapidly-blushing features of the younger woman. “I’ve been getting so much more attention than usual, you know. You’re making me the talk of Pallet Town!”

“W-Well, ma’am, I can only bring out the natural beauty you already have.” Jessie blushed as she responded, working with trembling hands to unfold her table and pull out the legs. The sooner it was set up, the sooner she could coat Delia with oil and dip into another intimate session. “Everyone whose eyes you’re catching are already looking at you, and that’s half the battle already. Have...have you…” Jessie coughed, and could feel a sudden swarm of butterflies bounce within her belly. “Found any...male suitors thanks to our makeovers?”

“Whaaaat? Oh, I’m not interested in anything like that!” Delia chuckled, completely oblivious of the sudden sigh of relief that Jessie gave in return. When she put her hand on the masseuse’s shoulder, Jessie went beet red and almost frozen entirely in place. “Our sessions together seem to take all the stress off me. I couldn’t imagine needing to find a handsome man to date while I have weekly visits from you!”

It was almost painful for Jessie how totally unaware Delia was. How charmingly innocent she could be when she had been enjoying sexual massages for nearly a month now. How did she not notice that the redhead’s hands were giving her particularly sweet affections above and beyond the call of duty? How could she miss the fact that Jessie barely breathed, so worried she was that she might miss the sound of one of Delia’s moans. How...how could she be so damned blind to not notice the bulge in the front of Jessie’s massage therapist outfit?!

This. Dense. Family.

“All right, time to hop on!” Jessie finally spoke, patting her hand against the top of the massage table once it was fully set up. Usually, Delia greeted her in a bathrobe already prepared for the intimate part, although the fact that she now stood there in jeans and a T-shirt was enough to give Jessie an idea. Her smile grew as she stepped closer to the older woman, her hands holding forward in an inviting, friendly fashion. “Ma’am? May I assist you in getting undressed this afternoon?”

“Hmm? Oh, my, you really do go above and beyond!” Delia giggled as she nodded, and gently tapped her finger to the tip of Jessie’s nose. “Someone’s angling for a nice, big tip~”

Jessie, eye twitching behind the lense of her glasses, merely forced a thin smile. How could she miss that Jessie already had a big tip, and that was exactly the problem?!

***

The entire time that Jessie undressed her client, her throat was so tight that she could barely breathe. The Team Rocket girl wasn’t even subtle about her interest in the older woman, as evidenced by the fact that her fingers had a tendency to brush Delia’s flesh while pulling her shirt up and over her head and the prolonged deep breath of her scent that she took afterwards. If Delia wasn’t such a ditz about these sorts of things she almost certainly would’ve realized what a dream this was for Jessie, but as things stood she remained innocent and content while her clothes were peeled free bit by bit. The shirt. The skirt. Trembling fingers at the back straps of her bra, and then even more so at the edges of her panties. Jessie’s full service strip care was doting an even affectionate, with the redhead crouching down to slowly ease Delia’s panties free without the woman having to lift her feet up more than a half-inch.

As she knelt before her, panties in hand and Delia’s slit just a little before her face, it took everything inside of her to resist burying her face between the other woman’s thighs. Even if sexual release had been part of her provided services so far, that...seemed like it’d be a little hard to explain away. With the promise that she’d soon return to Delia’s slit with oiled fingers and hungry intent Jessie forced herself slowly up to her feet, and gestured to the massage table with a polite smile.

“There you go, ma’am, let’s begin,” as soon as Delia turned her back Jessie’s hand pulled the panties tighter into her fist, and she made it a point to sneak them into the pocket of her dress for later. It was probably the only time a member of Team Rocket had ever successfully stolen anything. “Do you have any particular complaints of tension this week? Where would you like me to focus my attention?”

“Oh, heavens, can you just do all of me?” Delia sighed, flopping face-down onto the table and leaving her rump exposed. Her arms dangled from the sides and her ponytail pooled against her neck, and the woman unleashed a small sigh that came from a body that had been overworked all week. “The new attention the makeovers have been giving me is nice, but...whew! I’m not used to so many people looking at me.”

“A sign that the people of Pallet Town didn’t know what they had right under their nose,” Jessie cooed in response, scooping up a bottle of massage oil from her bag and slowly beginning to approach. This one was particularly sweet-smelling with a blend of plum that was fresh and delightful, not to mention particularly expensive. Worth every cent, considering it enabled Delia to fondle the beauty of Delia Ketchum as much as she desired. After upturning the bottle and giving Delia a few small squirts across her back, Jessie took the time to slather her hands before speaking up anew in a voice that she desperately hoped was charming. “I hope, ma’am, that you’ll find the attention I’m about to pour over you far from stressful. As always, I only want to make you feel nice...and...relaxed.”

As her hands moved to press to Delia’s shoulders, the mature woman gave a sudden moan, and practically melted on the spot. Her body swiftly relished in the affection of her son’s rival and Delia wasn’t shy about letting her know it, from the lovely whimpers and moans that escaped the back of her throat to the gentle raising of her hand to give Jessie’s a small thumbs-up. Before they were even five minutes in, Delia had turned her head just enough to see the redheaded, red-spectacled masseuse looming over her, and she spoke in a voice that was genuinely playful...but downright cruel considering what was rolling around within Jessie’s head.

“Jess…” Delia cooed, stars in her eyes and look of pure bliss on her face. “The things you do to me are the best my body’s ever felt.”

Jessie, her face as crimson as hair and glasses alike, used every bit of strength she had to prevent from devolving into rapid, desperate giggling. She made her lovely client happy, and it inspired her to keep to her work with a broad, slightly wicked smile on her face. If it wasn’t for all the pictures of the twerp on the wall, this….? This was paradise to her.

As always, Jessie took her sweet, sweet time in tending to Delia’s stress. She had studied a bit on how to actually do the job since Delia first dropped by, and was happy to show the older woman everything she learned at the edges of her well-oiled fingers. With the plum aroma in the air Jessie focused her attention on Delia’s shoulders, her back, then slooooowly around the curve of her rump and down both slightly chubby thighs. When her backside was thoroughly coated and serviced Jessie whispered for Delia to roll over, and as soon as she did the more intimate, detailed efforts took control. For twice as long as she worked on Delia’s back Jessie serviced her front - smoothing her palms in wide waves across that mature bust or down along her belly, taking the time to worship every arm all the way down to the palm. The massages these days were far, far longer than the one that took place at Salon Roquet, and both women enjoyed the extra time in their own unique way. Delia, with the satisfied smile of a woman getting her money’s worth of massage therapy...and Jessie, who didn’t mind the aching pressure against her panties so long as she could spend hours spreading oil across the twerp’s mom.

Eventually, the inevitable came. When Delia was properly relaxed and in a blissful state of contentment, her eyes opened in an almost expectant way. The blush on her cheeks and the tiny nibble on her bottom lip suggested that she was eager for what always came next - for delicate, feminine fingers teasing her to an intense, squirting climax. She’d be left a little surprised that aftenoon when it didn’t all go according to plan - and instead of nestling two fingers against her motherly pussy, Jessie took a half-step back and pulled her hands from the woman’s body.

“Jess…?” Delia blinked, tilting her head and gazing at the redhead. “I...I know you’ve already been more than generous with your time, but...but we’re not done yet, are we?”

Jessie, with a vibrant blush on her cheeks and her heart racing a mile a minute, shook her head. This...this was a gamble. What she was about to push into their relationship would test the blissful naivety of Delia Ketchum, and see just how oblivious one woman could be. But it didn’t matter. If Jessie didn’t take this chance, she wasn’t sure just how many more sessions she could handle before she completely lost her mind.

“You’re ready for a whole new form of sensual massage, ma’am,” Jessie finally spoke, just as her hands slid behind her back and moved for the zipper at the top of her dress. “As always, simply lay back...and allow Jess to take good, good care of you.”

***

As it turned out, Delia was willing to believe a heck of a lot if it meant getting a good massage. She stared with rapt attention as Jessie unzipped her dress and slowly slinked out of it, allowing it to drop free to her ankles as she left her exposed in a bra and bulging panties. With her gaze firmly upon her well-oiled client the young woman finished her own striptease far quicker than she had tended to Delia, working her bra free and then swiftly nudging her panties to the center of her thighs. While they fell by their own merit the rest of the way Jessie turned the bottle of plum-scented oil upon herself, and with her full figure entirely revealed started to squirt the nectar across her chest.

Delia didn’t say anything, but her eyes were certainly wandering. Moving across Jessie’s fit and athletic breasts, moving over a slender belly that was kept nice and trim, and then of course - locking against the impressive, weighty length that was hanging between Jessie’s thighs. A tuft of fire-red hair was nestled above the base and the thing was at an easy-to-see fully aroused state, jutting forward with a girth that would’ve made most married women blush. Erect and revealed, Jessie’s cock was also soon to be oiled, as the young woman continued to coat herself in the same delightfully-scented nectar as she had done to Delia. Soon everything below the woman’s neckline was covered, and she stepped forward to crawl atop the massage table with a focused goal in mind.

“Ohh, this is an exotic massage treatment for sure!” Delia giggled with a blush, just as Jessie moved into position. The Team Rocket girl was naked save only for her crimson red glasses, and she shifted until her legs moved to intersect with Delia’s own. Pulling her in and scissoring their thighs together, Jessie trapped her own member between them - pressed flush against Delia’s pussy without actually entering her. She figured that even with Delia’s almost legendary ditziness, even that would be a bridge too far. “What region came up with it?”

“I...believe it’s a Galar technique!” Jessie blurted out, before moving out a hand and daring to tap at Delia’s lips. “Now, be silent, ma’am, so I can work allllll of that stress out of your body.”

From there, Jessie started to finally move, and it was every bit as glorious as she expected. The temptation to jam her cock inside of Delia was certainly there, but...she was happy for what she could enjoy, and still had dreams of getting there eventually. For now, this was a dream come true and she was determined to enjoy every second of it, grinding back and forth while she scissored Delia, keeping both her shaft and the other woman’s pussy well-oiled and stimulated.

She kept things slow - mostly because she wasn’t sure how much of it she could endure, and partly because she wanted to draw their massage session out even longer. Gentle thrusts of her hips made the massage table underneath their squeak just as it made Delia’s voice rise in tiny, punctuated gasps, and it wasn’t long before Jessie pulled one of the woman’s legs up high to hook her knee across a shoulder and properly mount her other thigh. Again the temptation to penetrate her client came yet Jessie remained focused and determined, shuddering in delight as she felt Delia’s nethers roll back and forth over her shaft, letting shockwaves of pleasure dance across them both.

“Ohh...oh myyyyy, this is lovely…” Delia moaned, her eyes closing and her arms hanging limp, breasts heaving with every one of Jessie’s thrusts. “So, so intimate! So relaxing! Oh, I want this treatment every time you come over, Jess!”

“I’ll...be happy to oblige, ma’am,” Jessie cooed in response, and had to once more bite down on her bottom lip to prevent popping right then and there. Her attentions remained slow and gentle, her thrusts steady and sweet, and their nethers locked while never actually penetrating. The Team Rocket girl was going about this more methodically, patiently, and carefully than she did anything in her entire life, and it was paying off big. “I am always at your call.”

Jessie continued for nearly twenty minutes like that, grinding against Delia, slathering oil across them both, and keeping their privates close and familiar while they rubbed back and forth upon one another. Sometimes she had to slow her pace to prevent from popping while other times she had to do the same for Delia - since she could imagine no greater horror than the mature mother having an orgasm and Jessie being forced to slide off unfulfilled. Her hands travelled across Delia’s thighs, over her belly and breasts, even around her throat for a few playful, almost teasing squeezes, and on more than one occasion she had to fight the impulse to lean down and press their lips together. Kissing, as much as she craved it while Delia moaned and writhed, was most certainly out of the question.

Eventually, the moment came and both women were rapidly nearing their peak. Jessie’s well-oiled cock was oozing precum from the tip and practically webbed to Delia’s pussy through dense strands of oil connecting them, practically begging her to slide inside that tender, mature entrance. Delia herself was racing towards her own peak with beet red cheeks and a rapidly spasming figure, and when the moment began it was easily enough to push Jessie right over the edge as well. As soon as the twerp’s mother started to violently cum underneath her - as soon as she felt the spray of hot nectar against her thighs and the underside of her sack - Jessie unleashed her own torrent. Her member twitched and spasmed as she started to cum, and amidst the oily embrace of the plum-scented nectar she began to spew her cream high into the air only for it to rain down upon her client.

Delia was still shaking in climax as her shower began, and it was a payload worthy of note. Heavy dollops of cum landed against Delia’s oily figure like the whipped topping on a sundae, stretching from her belly across her breasts, all the way to land upon her glowing, beautiful features. Jessie watched it all with a blend of shock and delight, but before Delia could dare make any assumptions she was quick to speak, her hands moving out to press against where her cum landed on Delia’s belly.

“You...you’re nearly done, ma’am,” Jessie cooed, her cock still spasming and leaking long, thick lines of cream from the tip all the way to Delia’s belly below. She scooped it all up in her hands and pressed it down into Delia’s flesh, rubbing in long, wide circles and smearing it into her client’s skin. “In Galar, they say this helps...uh...keep your complexion nice and clear! Not that you need the help, of course!”

“Ohh, really? How fascinating!” Delia watched with wide eyes, having absolutely no issue with the redhead rubbing her own heavy payload of cum into her skin. She even offered to help, pressing her hands across her cum-covered breasts and doing much the same motion. And as much as Jessie hated losing the opportunity to do it herself, watching Delia do it was a fine, fine trade off. “Tell me, Jess, what sort of makeover will we be doing today? I can’t wait to see what you’ve got in store for me!”

“Today, I’ve prepared a gyaru fashion focus for you.” Jessie cooed in response, immediately falling into the role of the doting stylist. Even as she took over for Delia and started to rub that creamy, warm cum into the other woman’s breasts her eyes remained focused on Ash’s mother, speaking in a sweet tone. “I’ve brought hair dye and some spray tan, and after we’re done we’re going to take you right to the Pallet Town market to see all the heads turn!”

Delia swooned, her hands moving to her cum-covered cheeks and a blush rising high upon them. If she was a little smarter, she might’ve pieced together that no massage therapist and stylist would be spending all day with her unless there was some ulterior motive. Or at least, she’d manage to pick up on that point considering that she was coated with cum with a rapidly trembling pussy. But despite it all, Delia remained blissfully unaware. While Jessie’s cock softened and the cum massage continued, she continued to moan in pleased delight while fantasizing about what she’d look like by the time her session ended.

Delia might not have had the clearest grasp on the situation, but it was clear that she enjoyed her time with Jess every bit as much as Jessie enjoyed time with her.

Jessie had no idea just how long she could keep this rouse up, but considering how good she felt that afternoon...she’d be happy to see it through. After all, she’d blasted off before for so much less.

End of Chapter Two.

**Author's Note:**

> Like the story? [Check me out on Twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
